Adiós mi querido, te amare siempre…
by Kechis
Summary: Ino ya no lo soporta, La frialdad de Gaara le duele. Que hará?  Lo se pésimo Summary. Piedad primera historia D:. One-shot


_Esta es mi primera historia asi que disfrutenla_

_Atte: Ino-Yamanaka2_

_(Kechis Pov`s)_

_**FLASH BACK**_

Una hermosa rubia perteneciente a Konohagakure más precisamente la manipuladora de mentes, Ino Yamanaka, se encontraba en los pasillos de la torre del Kazekage, su marido. Aunque por fuera parecía segura de sí misma por dentro estaba devastada, claro como no estarlo si estas a punto de pedir el divorcio a la persona que mas amas en el mundo.

Pero es que ella ya no podía soportarlo, era su indiferencia lo que la hacía sentir sin ninguna importancia para él, le dolía tanto en el alma, no es que él fuera malo con ella, no claro que no, el problema era que le molestaba sus desplantes, sus quejas de ser muy ruidosa y lo que más le dolía era que no la reconocía como su compañera de vida, simplemente era ``una conocida''.

Al llegar a la puerta fue recibida por la secretaria de su marido.- Matsuri.

Buenos días señora Sabaku no-menciono la peli café.

Si, buenos.- lo dijo con la sonrisa mas falsa que le pudo salir en ese momento la platinada.

Cuando vislumbró la impotente puerta que se alzaba frente a ella se decidió, amaba a ese hombre pero por su bien y el de su orgullo no debía dejar que cayese más. Armándose de todo el valor que pudo empujo las dos puertas.

Un hombre de cabellos tan rojos como el fuego alzo su verdosa mirada hacia el intruso que había osado irrumpir su oficina. El hombre era muy apuesto, tenía una piel nívea, facciones muy finas y esos profundos posos verdosos con ojeras muy marcadas a su alrededor cautivaban a cualquiera.

Al alzarlos se encontró con la mirada nada contenta de la dueña de su corazón, pues aunque no lo demostraba la amaba profundamente.

Cariño tengo que hablar contigo.-Menciono algo molesta Ino.

No tengo tiempo.- Dijo gélidamente el manipulador de arena.

Pues lo vas a tener, Gaara quiero el divorcio.

Al escuchar lo ultimo el peli rojo volteo rápidamente la mirada y amplio mucho sus ojos en señal de sorpresa; lo había dejado impactado jamás pensó que Su Ino le fuera a decir eso.

¿Qué?- Resonó en la habitación.

Lo que oíste, Gaara ya no lo soporto.- la florista comenzó a llorar mientras explicaba.- me es muy difícil vivir con una persona que no me ama, sufro mucho a tu lado por ese motivo es que te lo pido, no te lo suplico, déjame ir.

Si así lo quieres, por mi no hay problema.- Dijo Gaara.- Mañana firmamos los papeles y listo.

Gaara, de hecho me regreso a Konoha, quiero ver a mi padre y a mis amigos, los extraño mucho.

Bien, le diré a los empleados que preparen tus maletas.- Sin más que decir el peli rojo se retiro de su despacho y desapareció en una nube de arena.

Cuando salió Ino no pudo seguir con la máscara y lloro todo lo que pudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente

Bien, señorita Yamanaka solo falta usted para que el divorcio sea legal.- Hablo el abogado.

Listo, aquí tiene.- Le entrego los documentos.- Bien, ya está listo.

Bien, ahora son libres.- dijo por ultimo y se retiro el abogado.

Bueno, Gaara yo tengo que partir ahora mismo, te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu vida, ojala y que encuentres a la persona que complemente tu vida, Adiós.- la rubia se acerco a él y lo beso, _su último beso_.- pensó.

Aunque el sufriera no podía decirle que se quedara con él, que la amaba y la necesitaba, pero como siempre gana su orgullo ante nada, se volteo y se marcho; Que idiota en ese momento se sintió la rubia había tenido las falsas esperanzas de que la hubiera detenido, vaya que ilusa, no le quedo de otra que dirigirse a la entrada de la aldea donde la había acogido por 4 largos años.

Con un último adiós la platinada cruzo la entrada y volteo a ver la torre y por ultimo menciono en un suave susurro

_Adiós mi querido, te amare siempre…._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**END FLASH BACK**

Ahora se ve a una pelirrubia con un pequeño en brazos mientras caminaba a su casa en Konoha, ese pequeño era el fruto de su relación con el Kazekage. Aunque le dolía y a veces sentía que ya no podía y que en cualquier momento caería, pero cuando veía a su hijo, él le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Porque a pesar de todo lo malo que le sucediera, ese chiquillo de inocente mirada la lograba levantar, con sus hermosos cabellos rojizos y su mirada azulina, tan parecida a la de él.

Mami, te quiero mucho.- Dijo el niño a su madre.- Quiero un día ser como tú y tío Shikamaru.

Ella solo sonrió y dijo.- No, vas a ser tan fuerte como tu papa.- El niño emocionado le dijo.- Claro mama y cuando lo logre te construiré un hermoso palacio para ti solita.

Ino solo se quedo pensando y en su mente dijo

_Gracias por todo… Gaara_

En otro lado un hermoso hombre responde

Por toda la vida mi tulipán, te amare y me arrepiento de todo lo que hice y dije debí de haberte cuidado, por favor cuida de nuestro pequeño.

Su voz se perdió en medio de aquel desierto donde había vivido su maravillosa razón de vivir.


End file.
